


14. Can I Have This Dance?

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [14]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: " The assassins are on call, and there’s a chance that Phil could give them a mission at any minute, and Natasha isn’t sure why, but she wants to be moved in before they get their next mission.“Clint, are you doing something?” Natasha calls to the man-child behind her, and he makes an affirmative noise and hits something, and suddenly the apartment is filled with music. Natasha turns around to see Clint holding a screwdriver and looking pleased. "Natasha moves in with Clint.





	14. Can I Have This Dance?

14\. “Can I have this dance?” 

Their apartment is a mess. Natasha’s things are in boxes everywhere, and Clint’s just ecstatic that she agreed to move in, so he’s not helping much. Not to mention the fact that his apartment is normally a mess anyway. Lucky is running around with Liho, and Kate is helping, but she’s extremely excited that Natasha brought Liho, (“she’s not my cat, Katie, I just take care of her.”), and Natasha is starting to stress out. 

The assassins are on call, and there’s a chance that Phil could give them a mission at any minute, and Natasha isn’t sure why, but she wants to be moved in before they get their next mission. 

“Clint, are you doing something?” Natasha calls to the man-child behind her, and he makes an affirmative noise and hits something, and suddenly the apartment is filled with music. Natasha turns around to see Clint holding a screwdriver and looking pleased.  

“I fixed the radio!” He crows, holding his hand up so Kate, who is passing by, gives him a high five. Natasha has to smile at his pride at being able to fix something. 

“I’m going to go pick up some food,” Kate says, grabbing her bag and her keys. She turns around at the door and consults them. “Subs ok?” 

Both assassins agree, so Kate slips out and takes Lucky with her, leaving Liho to curl up in a box of Natasha’s clothes. Nat makes a frustrated noise upon finding the cat in her sweaters, but Clint sweeps by and pulls to to her feet.  

“Madame,” he smirks, bowing exaggeratedly and kissing her hand. “Can I have this dance?” 

Natasha rolls her eyes, but steps closer and wraps her arms around his neck. Clint looks surprised for a second, but his eyes brighten and a big grin spreads across his face as he rests his hands on her waist. She in turn, smiles into his shoulder. She hasn’t seen him smile like that since before Loki, almost 6 months prior.  

When Kate gets back, she finds them just as she left them, with Natasha in the living room and Clint dancing around the living room and getting hit by things Nat throws at him. Kate stops in the doorway and surveys them critically. 

“What happened?” She asks, eyes darting between them. Clint and Natasha look at each other and shrug innocently, but Kate isn’t having it. “No, it’s lighter in here. Happier. What did you two do?”

Clint and Natasha just exchange smiles and keep quiet. 


End file.
